Episode 8792 (11th December 2015)
Plot Johnny demands that Rob tell him how he knows. Rob explains that his mother once told him they had a one-night stand and nine months later Carla was born. Johnny admits to sleeping with her but feebly denies being Carla's dad. Rob admits he never believed her fanciful tale before. When Kylie tells Sarah how she found the details of the abortion clinic, Sarah confirms that she's pregnant, that it's Callum's and that she's getting rid of it. Carla and Nick's engagement party gets underway. Rob threatens to reveal the truth to Carla, Aidan and Kate unless Johnny gives him £10,000. Johnny refuses to be blackmailed and walks out. As he leaves, Johnny gleefully tells Rob about Tracy's new relationship with her ex-husband. With Ken's encouragement, Nessa agrees to go to the party despite the awful hairdo but she changes her mind when Amy sees her and laughs. Ken volunteers to stay behind too. Aidan complains to Michelle that his lucky silk socks have gone missing. When Johnny arrives at the party, he tells Carla that Rob just wanted to know what was happening with the factory. Mary and Brendan return from Warrington, having had a good time at the convention. Caught up in the excitement, they embrace. Eva teases Aidan about his missing socks, saying that Steve took them to Spain. Carla asks Roy to give her away at the wedding. He tells her it would be an honour. Rita warns Mary that Brendan will never leave his wife. Mary calls her a jealous old lady. Johnny hits it off with Liz and - desperate to tell someone - he's about to share what happened with Rob when Carla interrupts them. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite *Unknown street, Warrington Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob threatens to tell Carla about Johnny's past unless he gets £10,000; Ken resolves to seize the day with Nessa; and a pressured Sarah tells Kylie that she's carrying Callum's baby. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,580,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2015 episodes